Promises of Hope
by Belacquagirl
Summary: A moment between two best friends apart for too long.


***Author's Note* This story is set the day after Snow and Emma return from the Enchanted Forest (season 2), on their homecoming party.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She came deftly behind her.

"Hey!" Snow jumped at the familiar and cheerful voice "How was it?"

The question got her completely off guard.

"What…?"

Red gave her friend the smile she'd already given many, many times and Snow knew exactly what it meant. Even though she delayed her answer, they both were completely aware of what she was talking about.

"With Emma... You two barely had time to speak after the curse broke and, in the blink of an eye, are alone at Enchanted Forest. How did it go?"

Red was too happy; Snow couldn't exactly put the finger at the reason; If due to having her best friend back, her memories, to actually meet the child she'd been present during the whole pregnancy or a mix of it all.

"Well... She was holding back at first. Walls sky high." she rolled her eyes slightly "You know how she is."

Red gave her a sympathetic smile and gestured for her friend to continue.

"But then... We went home, _our castle_ home, and she saw her nursery... I think it was the first time she didn't try to hide her crying, Red... After this, she began opening a little more, but still... It's not like it used to be. She doesn't look at me as Mary Margaret anymore."

"It'll all work out in the end, Snow. You know that. From night to day her best friend turned out to be the mother who abandoned her; she only needs time."

"Yes, I know."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"And the castle, how is it? Emma must've been speechless after seeing how much work her parents put into that nursery for her."

"Well, she was speechless, indeed, but her nursery was a wrack. Our palace is completely destroyed... It seems as if a hurricane has passed over it. "

The pain and sorrow in Snow's voice made their way deep into her. She was dumbstruck with the news. The home in which she had been happier in her life… Was now reduced to abandoned ruins.

And she knew what that meant to Snow. Not only had she been forced to miss her child's life, but to also have the knowledge that everything they fought so hard for no longer existed... It was too much. She didn't know how her friend was holding on so bravely.

She hugged the now pixie haired woman, each one of them drawing forces from the other; each finding comfort in the others' arms after being apart for so long.

Eventually, they parted. A single tear had achieved its way into Snow's cheek, which she quickly brushed away. Red rested the side of her head in her friends' shoulder, eyeing the blonde woman she knew since before her birth and yet, for so little.

"I would've spoiled her so much, you know?"

Snow chuckled.

"No more than Charming would, I bet you that." she eyed her daughter for a moment "Emma would've been such a daddy's girl."

Red smiled, memories of what she planned for so long making its way into her mind.

"I would've taken her riding on me; would've taken her just to see the full moon at night… I would've taught her how to guide herself in the woods, from which shrubberies to eat the fruits and which ones to not..."

"And I would've taught her how to use a bow. I still will, someday."

They both laughed.

"You know, I'm still waiting to wake up and find out all this was only a dream." Red eyed Snow for a second "To find out that you're still pregnant and that we defeated the Evil Queen."

Snow sighed deeply.

"That's not gonna happen, Red, for more that I wish it too. Besides, we wouldn't have Henry then." She smiled fondly at the boy.

David came unnoticed to their side, placing his arm on his wife's waist and pulling her closer.

"You really can't be away from her, can you?"

"Nope." David declared in the same playful tone Red had used "What are you two talking about?" He completed after seeing the look on his wifes' eyes.

"Home" Snow answered almost inaudibly.

David eyed the two of them for a moment.

"Hey" he waited until both looked at him "Now we know that it's still there, we'll find a way to go back." He met their eyes, resolution clear in his own "I promise you."

Both women smiled confidently at him. Even though Snow had felt it a thousand times, she couldn't help but to marvel the courage and assurance her husband transmitted.

Red smiled to herself; David was right, everything would work out fine, they just needed a little hope.

She breathed deeply, putting a smile back on her face.

"Alright, everybody" she shouted grabbing Snow's hand and making way to Emma "Time for our guests of honour to cut the cake!"


End file.
